Tumblr Yaoi Prompts
by Android-2217
Summary: I joined Tumblr (URL is authorandroid22) and have decided to take on prompt requests/challenges. All prompts range from G-NC17, all different characters, and are all yaoi themed. Updated whenever I finish one. Enjoy! *YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*
1. I Thought He'd Taste Like Metal

I joined Tumblr a couple weeks ago (url is authorandroid22) and I decided to take prompt requests. I'm going to post them all on here for those to see who do not have Tumblr accounts. All prompts range from G-NC17, having all different characters, and are all yaoi themed. Please enjoy.

* * *

"I Thought He'd Taste Like Metal" for Saiyansecret

**Prompt**: "Hot Vegeta x 17"

**Pairing:** VegetaxJuunanagou (Android 17)

**Rating:** R

**Summary**: Vegeta had always thought that the androids were nothing more than cold, unemotional robots. Never had he been so wrong.

* * *

Vegeta always seemed to find himself in surprising situations no matter how hard he tried to stay out of things. He took extra care to stay out of social situations with Bulma's friends, and even went as far as to leave whenever they all bombarded the orange dome that he lived in. They all still continued to come over even though Kakarot was dead and gone from the battle with Cell. In this particular case, that is exactly what he had done when they all arrived. He had left the city and spent some time in the forestry miles and miles away, enjoying the solitude as he fought an invisible enemy.

The alone time didn't last long as eventually he felt a pair of eyes on him watching him from afar.

Within seconds, he had the nosy by standard pinned under him and growling in a threatening manner. That was, until he realized who he had in his grip. Pale porcelain skin that was cool to the touch, silky black shoulder-length hair, and stunning ice-blue eyes that no human could possibly have. When Vegeta asked why the Android was watching him the way he was, Juunana spoke in a smooth voice, saying that the Prince was trespassing on his land and he came to investigate. He hadn't been expecting the it to be a sweaty, topless Saiyan who was tearing up his land, and Vegeta had really peaked his interest. It was an interest that he made obvious to the worked up Saiyan Prince when his hips raised and his cool hand stroked his arm.

They had maybe exchanged a few words and glances towards one another a few years ago when the Androids were running around and causing a ruckus, so to find themselves with Juunana grinding their hips together was a surprise. Especially to Vegeta. He had sworn his undying hate for the scrap metal twins after the fight in which the blonde humiliated him, but here he was suddenly on his back with Juunana moaning over him.

Maybe it was because Juunana was so mysterious and that's why Vegeta couldn't help himself in getting close. Maybe it was because he was curious about him and that's why he wanted to explore him. Hell, maybe the strange attraction he had to the slender man and that was why he let the Android ride on his cock. It seemed so wrong but it was so unbelievably hot making the cybernetic man expose himself and moan.

Vegeta watched him move up and down, gripping onto his pale hips and thrusting hard and fast into him. Juunana put his hands onto his shoulders and grabbed onto him just as tight, gasping and shouting in the Saiyan's ear. Their eyes met and Vegeta could see a hot fire blazing behind those ice-blue eyes. Juunana panted and moved down the same moment that Vegeta leaned up, their lips connecting in a desperate kiss.

The prince had been expecting the taste of copper or aluminum, but he was instead met with sweetness and pine. Their tongues danced and their lips crushed, Vegeta's teeth moving across his jaw and to his neck. Juunana gasped in surprise as sharp canines sunk into his skin, bright lights flashing in his vision as Vegeta lapped at his blood and growled. More sweetness that was beginning to become addictive. When the Prince pulled away, they looked into each others eyes again and Juunana shivered from Vegeta's smirk.

"I thought you'd taste like metal… Needless to say I was wrong, Juu…" Vegeta purred and bucked his hips up harder, making Juunana shout in pleasure. The Prince decided he was going to have to trespass onto his land more often.

* * *

TBC?


	2. My Lord, My Master

"My Lord, My Master" for anonymous

**Prompt**: NSFW Frieza x Zarbon (first form Frieza, of course)

**Pairing**: ZarbonxFrieza

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Zarbon will do anything for his Lord. No matter what.

_Author's Note: Not a fan of this couple, but I like a challenge every once in a while._

* * *

It's been happening ever since I was a boy. He would come into my room late at night and do as he pleased to me. At first I used to resist against him, but after being beaten and tortured for my insubordination, I learned quickly to submit to my White Lord. My people had suffered a horrid genocide and my planet was gone. I had nothing left.

Nothing except for my Lord.

He starts by moving his pale lavender hands over my chest, pulling away my sleeping garments. I avoid looking into his blood red eyes, but I could feel them burning into my cyan-skinned body. He lacked genitalia but he made up for it with his twisted sexual desire for control. His black claws raked down my body and caused me to groan and arch my back, feeling blood seep out from the thin wounds.

I used to despise all that he did to me as a younger man, but now I not only welcomed it— I craved it.

He moved his smaller body between my long legs and spread them wide open. I blushed in shame at how turned on I was, but I was just as twisted as him. His cold hands grabbed my erection and he began to tug at it.

"Oh Zarbon… You always know how to please me…" His voice sounded as if it were dripping with bile, sending shivers of fear down my spine, as well as arousal. I hated how he turned me into a shivering, moaning mess of a Prince, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt the tip of his scaly tail starting to push its way into my entrance and I gasped, throwing my hands onto his arms and holding him still. "L-Lord Frieza…" I hadn't meant for my voice to stutter, but the fear I felt at being ripped apart by his tail was too much to bare.

"Now Zarbon…" The icy smirk on his face made me sick to my stomach. I gave a painful shout as his small hands squeezed my erection so hard I thought it would burst. "You do not want to upset me, do you?" He asked, giving me no relief to the pain.

I had no choice. I never had a choice. I breathed through the pain and shook off the hot tears in my eyes that felt blinding, forcing myself to look into his feminine, smirking face. Giving him a short, slow shake of my head, I managed to croak out, "N-No my Lord…"

He reached forward to stroke my bright green hair, treating me like the pet I was. "Good…"

I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. I got to live another day by giving him whatever he wanted.

My Lord.

My Master.

* * *

END.


	3. Ba Humbug!

"Ba Humbug!" for friendlybrarian

**Prompt**: Fluffy Goku x Vegeta involving Goku trying to get Vegeta to embrace earthling earthling Christmas Traditions!

**Pairing**: GokuxVegeta

**Rating**: G

**Summary:** Vegeta never goes down without a fight, even when it comes to something as simple as decorating.

_Author Note: Random theme for Spring, but it's very sweet._

* * *

"I am not fucking doing that, baka!" Vegeta barked out as he was dragged throughout Capsule Corp by the larger Saiyan. The blue-haired woman was throwing one of her Christmas parties that the humans enjoyed far too much and had asked Goku to help her decorate. Somehow the proud Prince had been roped into helping as well.

"Aww c'mon Vegeta! Get in the spirit!" Goku looked over his shoulder and gave Vegeta that idiotic grin. God dammit he hated it so much.

"The only thing I'm going to get into is my boots so I can kick your ass!" Vegeta jerked his wrist away from the towering moron, blushing a little from his embarrassment and anger. They were in the large living room where a giant tree was standing in the middle. The Prince would never understand why humans were obsessed with chopping down trees and bringing them inside to hang gaudy balls on them.

Goku stopped in the living room and set down the large box of ornaments he had been carrying, turning around to pout at Vegeta. "We can spar later, 'Geta! This isn't going to kill you, I promise. Now can you please help ou—" The younger Saiyan stopped as his round eyes caught something over Vegeta's head.

"I will do no such thing!" Vegeta stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, hardly noticing the fact that his counterpart had seen something. He was firmly planted in the doorway and he refused to come in and allow himself to be involved in such stupid human traditions.

Goku grinned at Vegeta and started to stroll over to him like a man on a mission. The Prince blinked and tensed up a little, thinking that the baka was about to drag him into the living room again. "Kakarot don't you dare!" He hissed at him, clenching his fists. What came next was too unexpected for the Prince to react defensively.

The taller Saiyan grabbed Vegeta's head and pulled him in to press their lips together in a surprise kiss. Vegeta gasped and turned 3 shades of red almost immediately, too stunned to push the man away from him. Goku's lips were surprisingly soft for being so firmly pushed onto his, his fingertips stroking his temples and making him give an unwanted shiver. After getting his whits about him, Vegeta finally growled and pushed the 3rd class away from him, still blushing like mad and shaking slightly from anger— and excitement.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Vegeta hollered, wiping his mouth and clenching his fists.

"You were under the mistletoe!" Goku simply grinned as if what he had done was no big deal, pointing up. Vegeta's eyes followed and saw a small branch with leaves and berries on them, feeling even more confused than before. "When someone stands under mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss them!" The tall Saiyan smiled and turned from Vegeta, going back to picking up his box.

Vegeta snorted and wiped his mouth with a crimson blush on his face still, shaking his head from his counterpart's uncaring attitude. He glanced up at the mistletoe and felt another shiver as he thought about the kiss. Letting out a huff, he decided that he would go ahead and help the man decorate.

Besides, it would give him a chance to catch the baka under the mistletoe next time. And then, he would show him what a real kiss was.

* * *

END.


	4. Convenience

"Convenience" for vicelikebitch and Cara9001

Prompt: "Seme Piccolo w/ Vegeta? Maybe during a spar? Thanks!"

Pairing: PiccoloxVegeta

Rating: R

Summary: Sometimes you should take advantage of a situation.

_Author Note: I do not like this pairing so I have decided to combine both prompt requests. I will not be doing them again. I also agree with the headcanon that Piccolo has no genitalia. Sorry if this is not what you want._

* * *

Vegeta hated that the only warrior on Earth worth sparring with was the tall and stoic Namekian. The pair had never gotten along, regardless of the countless times they had been a team or saved the world together. Piccolo was all that Vegeta had due to Goku having run off to pursue another adventure, leaving his family and friends behind once again. The brats were too young to handle his pent up aggression, and the humans too weak.

Piccolo was all that was left.

They had fallen into a habit of Vegeta showing up during Piccolo's meditation and after some encouraging nasty remarks against the Namekian's race, the sparring would commence. As time went on and the sessions became more frequent, Vegeta became more aggressive and personable, the physical contact between himself and Piccolo increasing as well. Before the Namekian knew it, he began to realize that Vegeta was toying with him and testing his tolerance.

A brush of the hand here, the grazing of a body part there. If Piccolo had learned anything of Saiyan behavior after the years and years of being around them, it was that Vegeta wasn't fighting him— he was most likely flirting with him. In his own special way, of course. Every session was the same: Vegeta was the victor and Piccolo was left bruised and bloody. Though he never said it out loud, his hoped to defeat Vegeta one of these days. Along with the same outcome, it always happened the same way as well. Piccolo was knocked out of the sky and pinned to the ground by the riled up Saiyan Prince, each one of them panting and enjoying the adrenaline rush.

Vegeta was looking down at him with dilated pupils and flared nostrils, a deep growl rumbling in his throat while Piccolo fought to catch his breath, not wanting to make the wrong move and cause the instinct-driven Saiyan to do a killing move. His black eyes looked down briefly and he blushed at the sight of a Saiyan-sized erection between Vegeta's legs.

Deciding to take a different route on how to defeat Vegeta. He raised his hips and caused Vegeta to gasp a little, rubbing against his groin. Though he felt nothing himself, Piccolo still blushed at the sound and sight of Vegeta's reaction. A blush went over Vegeta's face and he stared down at the Namekian, his eyes wild and full of deviousness. The Saiyan Prince had not made a move to reprimand him for the touch, so Piccolo did it again.

If this was what it took to win this sparring battle, then so be it.

Piccolo left Vegeta growling and moaning with a raised knee, rubbing the erection and distracting the Prince more and more from the fight at hand. Within a few minutes, Vegeta had submitted and was on his back this time, arching his back and hissing from the Namekian. Piccolo held Vegeta down with one hand and used the other firmly stroke the swelled member of the Saiyan, smirking a little from all of the noise he made. He lacked his own genitalia and was fascinated by Vegeta's, watching it throb and leak with pearly white liquid, the taste of it strange and new to Piccolo. His long green fingers moved further down between Vegeta's legs and began to explore his sack and anus, listening to Vegeta hiss. The namekian rubbed the entrance and continued to pump Vegeta's cock. The Saiyan whined and arched his back, making Piccolo look up and watch Vegeta's eyes roll into the back of his head, the sticky white substance spurting out to coat his green hand and their bodies between them.

Vegeta slumped against the ground, panting while his legs trembled. Piccolo pulled away from him and looked down at the blushing Prince of Saiyans. A pair of onyx eyes opened and looked up to the Namekian, flushed from the orgasm he had. The silence was deafening as the both of them was unsure what to say or do next.

Finally, Vegeta spoke.

"You up for round 2?"

* * *

END.


	5. Make Me Bad

"Make Me Bad" for goingtonamek

Pairing: TurlesxRaditz

Rating: NC-17

Summary: No matter how humiliating it is, Raditz still can't get enough.

_Author Note: Raditz's POV._

* * *

Blood.

Sweat.

Tears.

I don't know why I allow this to happen.

He's biting my shoulders and pulling on my tail so hard that I am blinded by the pain and pleasure. Blood falls to the dirt ground beneath me from the wounds he is inflicting. My wrists and ankles are bound together as I am hog tied, feeling completely humiliated. I can feel his smirk against my skin, and it makes me shiver uncontrollably. He loves making me whine and squirm and beg. I should be more ashamed but…

"T-Turles!"

I'm not.

He pulls my tail harder and my back arches, while his cock is buried deep into my body. His swollen head is pressed painfully against my prostate and he refuses to move, keeping me on the edge of any sort of release or satisfaction. "You fucking like that, don't you…?" He growls in my ear, his voice raspy and deep.

I whine loudly and fight to get my arms loose from the ki bands around my wrists, but I am unsuccessful. His nails tore into my shoulder this time and I felt hot wetness behind my tightly shut eyes. The pain and pleasure mixed together in just the way he knew I liked it, the sensations from the constant pressure against my prostate too much to bear.

"I couldn't hear you, you little bitch." Turles shoved my head against the dirt, pulling his cock slowly away from that blinding spot. Oh Gods.

"I s-said YESSS!" I moaned out and he slammed against my prostate again.

It was like this every time we saw each other. He was free from Frieza, I was not. We would test each other's strengths and weaknesses, and after a frenzy of kicks, punches, and ki blasts, it slowly turned into biting, grabbing, licking… I was always too weak to claim my dominance over him. Before I knew it, I was bent over and humiliated even worse with each time we ran into each other.

He grips the base of my cock to keep me from cumming as he fucked me into the dirt ground below, scraping my skin and making me howl. Gods, how he loved to torture me. And Gods, how I loved it when he did.

Maybe one day I would finally be able to dominate him.

But I'm really not in a hurry.

END.

* * *

_(Author's Note: This was a lot harder to write that I originally thought. I hope it's not too terrible.)_


	6. Don't Worry, Be Happy

"Don't worry, be happy" for saiyansecret

**Pairing**: VegetaxGotenx17

**Prompt**: 3ways, but maybe Vegeta/Goten/Android 17? In my version Vegeta & Goten (he's legal but not GT) are a couple & Vegeta & 17 used to be, so they're all cool with it.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Goten would do anything to make Vegeta happy.

Author Note: _I have a hard time believing that Goten would be 100% "cool" with Vegeta's past lover coming back into the picture in an intimate way (I would be the same way with my lover)… So I took the liberty of making it as believable as possible._

* * *

Goten would do anything to make Vegeta happy.

He had been blown away at the turn his life had taken earlier that year. Trunks was engaged to be married to a wealthy woman and starting a new worldwide project for Capsule Corp which would require him to be gone for months at a time. Because of this, he found himself spending time with someone like Trunks— Vegeta. They had sparred together and gotten awkwardly close, until before Goten knew it a heated session together turned into sweaty, mind-numbing sex. The two of them had been together sexually ever since.

Goten hadn't meant to fall in love with his best friend's father, but after seeing a side of the Prince that no one else got to witness, he found himself head over heels for him. Maybe it was because he was lacking an authority figure, maybe it was because he missed his best friend, maybe it was because he couldn't find a stable relationship that made him happy— whatever it was, he was ecstatic to belong to Vegeta. They still kept their relationship a secret as they both agreed no one was ready to find out about them due to their age and just who they were, so Goten was at the mercy of his much older lover and what he wanted.

And what Vegeta wanted was to add more spice to their relationship. And by spice, that meant someone else. Someone with porcelain skin that was cool to the touch, stunning ice-blue robotic eyes, and silky black hair that teased the skin of slender shoulders. Juunana was breathtakingly beautiful, and Goten couldn't deny why Vegeta wanted to get him involved.

Even after finding out Juunana and Vegeta had once had an intense and fiery relationship consisting of dominating sex, Goten was still understanding… slightly.

The demi-saiyan sat in a chair as he watched Vegeta move his large hands over the slender form of the android. Juunana let out a sigh and pulled the Saiyan Prince down on top of him, arching his back as Vegeta began biting and sucking on his neck. Goten shivered, knowing just what that felt like when Vegeta did it to him. He felt his face heat up as the Prince moved down Juunana's body to go between his long, pale legs. Goten's heart slammed in his chest when the android let out a moan and dig his fingers into Vegeta's hair, the battle-scarred Saiyan greedily taking in Juu's cock all the way down his throat. The demi let out a ragged breath, turned on by Juunana's moans and by watching Vegeta pleasure the android, starting to rub the erection he had in his boxers.

"Ahh… V-Vegeta..!" Juu gasped and arched his back some more, aching for release. Goten whined as he watched, wanting to be in Juu's place and beginning to feel left out. He went to stand up and join them but knew better than to do so, Vegeta ordering him to stay put until he called him. Goten could tell Juunana was close to his orgasm and he could taste the arousal in the air, licking his pouty lips. He whimpered his Prince's name and rubbed himself some more, wanting to cum with the android.

But Vegeta stopped and pulled away, leaving Juunana gasping for more and Goten grunting in frustration. The Prince smirked and finally pointed at Goten, ordering him to stop touching himself and to come and join them. The demi-saiyan nodded furiously and hurried over to the bed, crawling over to his lover and the cool-skinned android. He went to give Vegeta his touches but the Prince stopped him, forcing him to go between Juunana's legs. "Make him cum…" Vegeta growled, keeping Goten's head near the wet, throbbing member that he had had his mouth around earlier. Goten complied with what his Prince wanted, shyly putting his lips around Juunana's cock and beginning to suck.

Juunana moaned and arched his back again, loving the feeling of the warm, wet mouth around his member. Vegeta smirked down at the two smaller men below him, pouring lubricant onto his hard member and straddling Goten from behind, rubbing his royal staff on his spread cheeks. Goten moaned, taking more of the android into his mouth as he pushed his backside against his lover's cock. The Prince gave him what he wanted, slowly pushing his lubricated cock into Goten's tight body with a growl. Goten moaned around Juunana's member, his throat getting tighter around the android, causing the blue-eyed beauty to let out a shout. Vegeta snickered from the reactions he got and grabbed Goten's waist, starting to thrust in and out of his eager frame.

Before long, all three were moving together in a moaning, shivering line. Juunana's long legs were wrapped around Goten's neck, tossing his head back and forth as Goten gave him some of the best head he had ever received, while Goten moaned and trembled under Vegeta's powerful thrusts, the Prince knowing just how to slam against his prostate. Juunana could no longer take it anymore, throwing his head back against the pillow and letting out a shout, his hot, sticky cum shooting down Goten's throat. Goten gasped and gagged, his Prince having a fist full of his hair to keep him in place, forcing him to swallow down every last drop of the android's essence. The demi-Saiyan could take no more, the pounding on his bundled nerves and the erotic nature of drinking down Juunana's seed pushing him over the edge, letting out a long whine as he spilled himself onto the bed below him, clenching down on Vegeta's royal meat. Vegeta followed behind his two lovers, the spasms around his cock making him growl, pulling out of Goten's body and spraying his pearly white cum all over his ass.

They all collapsed, gasping for air and shivering from their synchronized orgasms. Goten opened his eyes when he felt a pair of fingers running through his hair, smiling a little from the affection. When he lifted his head to whisper to Vegeta, he instead saw his lover and the android sharing a tongue-filled kiss while Juunana massaged Goten's scalp. Vegeta pulled away and he gave his usual, relaxed smirk, stroking Juunana's pale face. Goten bit back the jealousy in his throat, seeing that Vegeta was happy and that was all that mattered.

Finally Vegeta moved his hand to stroke Goten's cheek next, bending down to kiss his head. Goten's heart fluttered and he blushed again, his Prince not one for affection. Vegeta was purring as he laid back down to nuzzle against Goten's back, wanting to rest from the intense romp they had, stroking his back with his calloused fingers. Goten smiled and laid his head on Juunana's chest, purring gently as well when the android went back to running his fingers through his messy hair.

"We should do that again…" Goten let out a sigh as he began to drift off to sleep. If this was what made his Prince happy, then he was happy as well.

END.


	7. Teaching The Teacher

"Teaching The Teacher" for 42capsulecorp

**Pairing**: VegetaxGohan

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Gohan always likes the opportunity to learn new things. But this lesson was definitely not what he was expecting.

_Author Note: Gohan's POV_

* * *

He's pushing me against the window of my classroom, my exposed chest pressed up to the glass, making me shiver from the cold touch against my nipples. I whine in slight pain as he bites the muscle between my neck and collar bone, bruising my tough skin and making me painfully hard. My cheeks are burning in embarrassment and arousal, a strong, calloused hand digging into my unzipped pants. The Prince of Saiyans hisses in my ear as he pushes me harder against the large windows, exposing me more and more as my pants fall to my knees.

"Learning anything yet, Brat?"

I shouldn't have teased Vegeta with my intelligence. I thought maybe my superior mind would have intimidated the Prince to where he would back down from his aggressive nature. Because he had the audacity to show up in my classroom during my lunch break to yell at me about how I'm not training enough, I wanted to make him feel inferior to me. Telling him, "There isn't anything you can teach me that I don't already know" did not work in my favor.

His hand found my engorged member and squeezed the tip, causing me to gasp and push back against his smaller body. I could feel some of my precum seeping out of my dick and covering Vegeta's fingers and smearing the window I was against. I felt so dirty and slutty as I moaned against the pane, feeling like one of my horny teenaged students. The palm of his hand moved against the vein on my shaft, my knees weak and my pulse racing. He teased my cock to the point of overexcitement, ready to spill myself in an embarrassing display.

He takes his fingers away and moved to massage my warm sack, delaying the inevitable. I whine in complaint and he bites my ear with a deep growl, making my head swim with arousal. "What have we learned, Brat?" He breathed against my jaw and under my ear.

"I…" I began to speak, gasping and shivering as he grabs my dick and begins pumping it with a firm grasp. I nearly crumble against him, feeling myself reaching the point of begging. Oh how he teases me… All the time teasing me, ever since I was a young man…

"You're what?" His voice is deep and laced with desire, stroking me in a slow rhythm that I feared would drive me insane. When he squeezed my tip after each long, slow stroke, I nearly sobbed.

"I'm… w-wrong…" I whimpered, my entire body trembling and I felt I would faint.

He pulled away completely and shoved me onto my desk, my papers and books scattering to the floor. He stands between my legs, spreading them apart and smirking down at me as he yanked on my tie in a dominate manner. "Good boy… You learn fast…" He growled down at me, beginning to undo his pants. My heart leapt as I realized what he was planning to do to me, nervous and extremely excited at the thought of someone walking in at any moment. I should stop him before it goes further, but I've realized I'm not that smart. Nor do I wish to have him quit.

My pants were dangling around one of my ankles and he began grinding against me between my legs. I clasped my hands over my mouth to try and block out the sounds of my loud moans. Vegeta licked his lips and yanked my hands away from my mouth, pinning my wrists to my desk.

"Time for a new lesson…"

END.

* * *

_Author Note: Unless specified otherwise, Vegeta will always be the Seme. Because seme!Vegeta is the best kind of Vegeta._


	8. Desirous

"Desirous" for Anonymous

**Prompt**: Jealousy (I'll let you have creative freedom with that!).

**Pairing**: JeicexBurter

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Burter is 1000% done.

_Author Note: Not sure about Burter's genitalia… Creative initiative here I come._

* * *

Jeice was always known to be someone of a flirt. Most would even call him a bit promiscuous, salacious, or even slutty. Being that he was the more attractive comrade on Freiza's ship with no haughty disdain against his choice in parters -like Zarbon- he was highly sought out by all. As the partners kept coming, Jeice decided to get more out of the fornication besides a quick release and started wanting quasicrystals in exchange for his services. Before long, the titian-skinned alien was the ship's prostitute.

This hadn't settled well for his closest comrade and best friend, Burter. The azure mutant was disgusted at his friend's behavior and expressed it at every opportunity he could when Jeice parted with a buyer. The Brench-Seijin would laugh it off each time, telling Burter that he was just jealous that he didn't have as much quasicrystals as he did."How about I buy you a drink, eh? Will that make you feel better?" Jeice always offered and patted Burter's scaly arm, the space currency rattling in a sack on his belt. The mutant would growl and yank his arm from him.

The more it irritated Burter, the more inclined Jeice was to tease him. It went from hanging all of the currency he had in his face to tantalize his friend with his body. As far as Jeice was concerned, Burter was hateful against his "side job"because he was jealous of the other men. The titian-skinned alien would grin and skim his finger over Burter's strong jawline, swaying his hips in a tantalizing manner as he would walk away. "If you want some of this, all you have to do is ask, mate. And I'll give it to you… " He would say over his shoulder and pat his round rump. "For the right price."

Burter was conflicted and flustered, always having an attraction to the humanoid alien since they met many years ago. They had an instant connection and had gotten close. It was a friendship that Burter cherished more than life itself, and to have his best friend dangling his body in front of him in a cheap manner left him disturbed. He wanted Jeice more intimately, but not in the way his comrade was offering. The tall, scaly mutant wasn't sure how much longer he could take the teasing.

One more sway of the hips, one more tantalizing finger across his neck, one more brushing of their bodies…

It was too much in the end. After listening to his comrade in the room next to him with their Captain, it was time to confront him. He wanted to tell him how dirty he was and how he was nothing but trash that needed to be thrown out. Jeice needed to know that the last person he needed to be offering himself to was their Captain. It made his blood boil and his heart race, especially when he pinned his titian-skinned comrade against the wall to get him to listen.

Ok, maybe he was a little jealous.

Jeice began kissing him regardless of Burter pressing his forearm against his neck. The barriers fell, the tension turned arousing, and a breathless moan enticed the tall mutant even more. His comrade's tongue skimmed across his sharp fangs, tasting blood from a slight cut that they caused. Burter removed his arm from Jeice's neck and instead lifted the tiny man up, feeling strong, slender legs wrap around his waist. He hissed and removed what little clothing Jeice was wearing, the hot, smooth skin against his scaly features exciting him even more. His curved member was engorged and pulsating, pressing hard into Jeice's stomach.

His snowy-haired comrade moved his hand down and gripped the swelled organ, pumping it up and down to relieve the pressure. He felt the fat base and moved his hand all the way up to the thinner, curved tip, shivering and licking his lips, anxious to feel such a thing inside of him. Burter's member was coated in it's own lubrication, making it slick, the two aliens shifting in a rushed manner.

Within a few fumbling minutes, Jeice was letting out loud, delicious moans and digging his fingers into Burter's scaly skin. The cool, slick, curved member inside of him was digging hard against his prostate already, making the stars dance around his eyes. The azure-skinned mutant hissed against Jeice's ear, moving his hips back and forth to bury his cock deep into his body, gripping onto his soft white hair. He thrilled in the noises that his best friend made, hearing his name being moaned and being begged for more. Burter gripped onto the smaller humanoid, still keeping him against the wall, and thrusted his hips harder. Jeice cried out and raked his nails down Burter's arms, drawing the mutant's dark purple blood, swimming in ecstasy from the pounding. The titian-skinned alien could take no more, slamming his head against the wall and giving a loud shout, hot cum spurting from his throbbing member to splatter against Burter's rock hard stomach. Burter growled and pounded his fist on the wall, breaking the surface as he reached his orgasm as well, his own essence filling his comrade up. The pores around his head and arms secreted a sweet smelling liquid while steam lifted from the rest of his limbs, putting them both in a high state to make the aftermath feel just as good as the climax.

Burter felt a warm hand on his face and he opened his blood red eyes, looking down at the flushed face of his best friend. The satisfied grin on Jeice's face made his heart skip a beat. It was nice to know he could satisfy the humanoid regardless of all the partners he had had.

"I knew you were jealous…" Jeice was panting, a cocky grin on his face.

Burter blushed and shook his head, looking away from his best friend. "The last thing I need is for you to start teasing me right now…" He snorted and closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the drug-like steam all in his head.

Jeice giggled and took his chin, making him turn his head back to him. The large warrior opened his eyes and looked back to his best friend, seeing the smile."I'm glad, mate…" The snowy-haired alien leaned up and gave Burter a soft kiss.

END.

* * *

_Author Note: A little longer than usual, but I got carried away with these two._


	9. Table Manners

"Table Manners" for Kalcia

**Pairing**: TrunksxGoten

**Prompt**: I like a bit of D/s and bondage, but without blood spilling, wax and fire and basicall anything that will leave permanent marks. Hickeys and biting is fine. And… surprise me!

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Goten has some manners to learn at the table…

* * *

Trunks walked around the kitchen table with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in leather chaps and a fishnet top, slapping a riding crop against his leather clad hand. His cerulean eyes burned with intensity and desire, circling his prize like a shark, the end of the riding crop skimming over a muscular, tanned body. "You're a bad boy…" Trunks growled, teasing his prey's dark nipples.

"I'm a bad boy…" Goten whined and arched his back as much as he could off of the table, his arms and legs bound down with a blindfold over his eyes. His erection was standing straight up, shivering in excitement and anticipation on what his master was going to do.

Trunks suddenly struck Goten's nipple with the riding crop, a loud slap sounding throughout the kitchen, making the younger Saiyan yelp in pleasure. The lavender-haired Prince smirked again from the reaction, moving the riding crop down to skim over Goten's swelled erection. "You should know better than to suck your noodles when we're eating…"

The leather felt strange and smooth over Goten's dick, the Demi wanting so much to whine and beg but knew that he couldn't until his master told him it was ok. Trembling, aching, desperate, Goten nodded at what Trunks was scolding him for. "I'm so bad… I deserve to be punished.."

The riding crop went between Goten's legs to tickle and tease against his sack, and then his anus. The chocolate-eyed man bit his lower lip so hard to prevent himself from crying out that he bruised himself. Oh how he wanted Trunks— needed him. "Yes… you do…" Trunks agreed and suddenly struck the riding crop against Goten's thigh, leaving a welt which made the bound Saiyan to cry out. The prince watched as Goten's cock throbbed and leaked slightly with precum, chuckling from how kinky his lover was. Trunks slapped the riding crop against Goten's thigh again, panting a little from Goten's gasp of pleasure. "Bad Goten…" He struck his thigh again before crawling up onto the table and straddling his lover.

Goten was whining and shaking, doing his best not to break the restraints that was keeping him sprawled out on the kitchen table. Trunks would stop the game if he broke the restraints, and that was the last thing he wanted. "I should teach you a lesson…" Trunks smirked and took Goten's blindfold off, tossing it off to the side. A pair of lust-filled chocolate eyes watched frantically as his Prince moved the riding crop against his nipples again. "If you want something to suck on Goten, all you have to do is ask nicely…" Trunks's smirk never left his face, moving up to sit on Goten's chest, his bulge pressed against Goten's face.

"Please…" Goten whined, Trunks's scent filling his senses and driving him crazy, his mouth watering from the clothed cock being just centimeters away.

Trunks slapped the riding crop against Goten's hip, the demi-Saiyan letting out a loud shout. "Please what?"

"P-Please let me suck you..!" Goten begged, dizzy from arousal and wanting Trunks to give him his treat.

Trunks stroked Goten's hair before grabbing a fistful of it and yanking his head back. With skilled movements, the Prince pulled out his cock from his chaps and moved it against Goten's cheeks and lips, teasing his lover some more. As Goten opened his mouth to let out a whine, Trunks silenced him by giving him what he wanted, moaning as the chocolate-eyed Saiyan immediately began sucking on his cock. The older man watched with desire-laced eyes as Goten greedily bobbed his head back and forth on his member, saliva dripping down his chin and coating his balls.

Trunks could have busted a nut at the sight alone, but they had only just begun. "Y-Yeahhh… See…? Isn't that a lot better to suck on..?" He ran his fingers through Goten's sweat-soaked bangs, grinning as his lover nodded from his question. Teeth grazed against his tip and it made him whine, Goten knowing just what to do to make him cum if he wanted. Trunks yanked on Goten's hair to get him to stop, panting as he stared down at him. "Ah ah ah… I'm not done with your punishment, Goten…" He growled, licking his lips from the erotic sight of Goten's swollen lips and flushed face.

Within a few moments, Goten was turned around and tied down onto the table with his ass in the air and his arms out to the side, being presented to Trunks like a delicious demi-Saiyan dinner. "Now I have to teach you not to eat your meat so rudely…" Trunks smirked, kneeling behind Goten with a bright purple vibrator buzzing in his grip. Goten was practically weeping when the vibrating tip teased around his puckered entrance.

Oh how Goten loved it when Trunks taught him proper table manners.

END.

* * *

_Author Note: I hope I've done OK writing bondage… I'm not experienced with it at all, nor am I into it, but fingers crossed that I've been writing it realistically._


	10. This Is The End

"This Is The End" for Anonymous

**Pairing**: GokuxVegeta

**Prompt**: zombie!AU maybe? Whatever rating you think is fitting. Oh maybe their powers are surpressed or something.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: In the end, all they had ever had was each other.

_Author Note: I regret nothing!_

* * *

It had been several days since Vegeta had been separated from the group. He couldn't remember exactly how it had happen— it was dark, there was screaming voices, snarling cries of the undead. Before he knew it, he was alone.

Using his survival skills from years of living a hard life, the Prince had managed to find an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city near the harbor. When he wasn't searching for his comrades in the city during the day, he would fish for whatever he could get his hands on in the murky water. At night when the dead were hunting for flesh the most, he would barricade himself in the supervisors office and listen to the howls of hunger that the monsters outside made.

Nothing in his training as an Elite Saiyan warrior could have prepared him for something like this. A virus broke out amongst the humans months ago as a biological attack from another country. Somehow the strain of the deadly disease had turned the humans into mindless, ghoul-looking creatures, full of black bile and puss, having a craving for the flesh and bloody insides of anything that breathed— Especially humans. The government had taken drastic measures to keep the virus contained in the city, trying everything they could to cure the diseased from spreading several different anti-viruses in the air to enforcing a vaccine which they swore was the cure. It got out of hand within a month, the medication enhancing the disease and infection spread like wildfire. Those who died came back, and those who didn't die were hunted by the dead. Martial law ensued and before everyone knew it, there were more dead than anyone could handle, and nearly the entire world was infected and in ruins.

Vegeta closed his eyes and kept his breathing short, doing his very best not to draw attention to the office he was in. Instead of escaping the planet when the virus broke out, he stayed behind to help his fellow comrades whom he had become fond of. Although he had started off immune to the virus when it began, the constant decontamination that the humans had attempted had changed his alien immune system to the extreme, leaving him powerless and weak. His ki was gone and his unreal strength had depleted, just like the rest of the Z gang. He was now the hunted, and it set a whole new prospective for him.

There was a clatter in the hall outside of the office and it made Vegeta jump, his heart racing and his adrenaline always running. He hadn't slept since he had become separated and felt like he was always hearing things. There was some hurried footsteps that got closer to the office that was at the end of the hall. Vegeta dripped the Machete he had found days earlier and swallowed, standing up and quietly walking towards the door. If it was a single walker, the creature would attract the others with it's noise and he would be doomed. He had to kill it before that happened. The only way to kill these things was to destroy the head. The noise of a gun attracted them in swarms. He would have to cut the head off.

The Prince swung the door open, wanting to attack the flesh-hungry creature without it knowing what was coming, blade drawn. Instead of being met with snapping jaws and a snarl of hunger, he was instead met with a yelping, tall man whom he hadn't seen in 3 weeks.

"K-Kakarot?!"

Goku looked as disheveled and terrified as he was with unkept hair, wide, red-rimmed eyes, dirty skin and dried blood on his clothes. The younger Saiyan nearly sobbed at the sight of the Prince, and Vegeta couldn't be more thrilled to see him. The smaller of the two dragged Goku inside the office and he pushed the large mahogany desk against it to block them off again. Vegeta was immediately embraced by Goku, the tall man holding him tight. Months ago he may have pushed him away with a hiss, but their worlds were different now. Vegeta accepted the physical contact by putting his arms around his once-rival.

"I'm so happy you're alive! Everyone swore you were dead but I knew… I knew you were out there." Goku pulled away and looked down at Vegeta, his red-rimmed chocolate eyes wet with tears. "I never stopped searching for you… I swore I wouldn't rest until I found you, Vegeta…" Goku stroked Vegeta's messy, flame-like hair, a wide smile on his face.

The words touched the Prince, his heart finally beating rapidly with something other than adrenaline and fear. He dared to reach up and stroke Goku's messy bangs with affection. The Saiyan was blazing hot to the touch with sweat pouring off of his face, his once vibrant eyes looking red and glassy. "Kakarot… You're burning up…" Vegeta spoke in a hushed manner, wiping the sweat from Goku's hot cheeks.

"There's a sanctuary, Vegeta… Yunzebitto Heights! No one there is infected and they are working on a cure!" Goku held onto Vegeta, his body trembling a little and his nose began to bleed.

Vegeta felt alarmed as he saw Goku's nose begin to trickle blood, taking his hands away from the man's face. "Kakarot what's wrong? Why do you look so sick?" The Prince asked with slight panic in his voice.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's arms and held him still, his nose still running with blood and his hair dripped with sweat. "Listen to me! There isn't much time! You have to get to Yunzebitto, ok?" Goku's voice cracked and he wiped his bloody nose on his arm, sniffling and coughing a little. He looked back to Vegeta with desperation in his glassy, red-looking eyes. "There you will be safe, Vegeta… What's left of us is going there. Please… promise me you'll go." Goku whispered, still holding onto Vegeta tightly.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Vegeta's heart was slamming against his chest, beginning to panic on the inside with how Goku was behaving. Krillin had looked the same way after being bit by one of the bile-filled creatures and turned within a week. He had attacked Yajirobi almost immediately and they had to kill him. It didn't make any sense that the 3rd class Saiyan looked the same way. Vegeta looked down and finally saw it: a nasty, bloody bite on Goku's abdomen. "K-… Kakarot…" Vegeta breathed, looking back up at the sickly man.

"Promise me one more thing, Vegeta…?" Goku was panting, blood coming out of his nose again. The Prince nodded, unable to deny his fellow Saiyan anything. "Promise me… you won't let me hurt anyone, ok?" Goku took the hand that Vegeta was clutching the machete in, stroking the rough knuckles.

Vegeta knew what that meant. His hand was shaking as Goku stroked his skin, looking back into the man's eyes. "I… I promise…" The tall Saiyan lifted his hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. The simple gesture alone made Vegeta's heart jump up into his throat. "Kakarot…"

"Vegeta… I love you…" Goku gave a sad smile, wiping the blood from his nose. "I should have told you sooner… But I was too scared. Now… I'm not scared of that anymore…" He stroked Vegeta's dirty cheek, tears slipping out of his eyes again. "After everything that's happened, I was scared I would never be able to tell you. You deserve to know how I feel… How I've always felt…" Goku's eyelids were drooping down but he shook it off.

Vegeta didn't know what to say, having no idea that his old rival had had such feelings for him. Why now of all times to tell him? He felt dizzy with emotion and a sudden longing, reaching his hand up to stroke Goku's sweaty bangs from his feverish forehead. He pulled him forward and pressed their lips together, kissing the Saiyan in a slow, sensual manner. Goku sighed and stroked Vegeta's arms, their tongues grazing together and making him shiver. If it weren't for the fever he had, Goku would have swore he was burning up from the contact of his Prince.

Vegeta pulled away slightly and stroked Goku's scalp, their foreheads pressed together. "I'll wait until after you've turned…" The Prince whispered and looked into Goku's eyes. The tall Saiyan whimpered and nodded, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks.

The two men went to the corner of the office and sat close together, Vegeta keeping his arms around Goku as the man laid against his chest. He shook and whimpered, his skin forming lesions from the fever while the bite on his stomach was turning black, the skin around it grey and bruised. Vegeta kept the machete gripped in his hand while he stroked Goku's hair, ignoring the fact that the black locks were coming out in clumps. His onyx eyes were wet as he tried his best to hold back his dread, squeezing Goku a little tighter.

"Kakarot… I…" He swallowed, ashamed in himself for not being able to just say what he was feeling, "I…." He gave a huff and cleared his throat. "I l-love… you too…"

There was no response from his counterpart. Even the sounds of his whimpering and ragged breathing were silent. Vegeta continued to stroke Goku's hair, gripping the machete even tighter, sniffling and shaking off the tears that stained his dirt-covered face. Finally, the body against him wheezed and began to hiss, limbs jerking and breathing quick like an animal. Vegeta closed his eyes and let a few more tears fall before taking a deep breath. The undead body that was once Goku growled and hissed, jerking around more as it smelled the flesh and heard the blood, his jaw snapping.

Vegeta took another deep breath. A promise was a promise, and he was not a man to go back on his word.

END/TBC?.

* * *

_Author Note: The Walking Dead is my guilty pleasure. The moment I got this I knew I had to write it. Thanks, Anon!_


End file.
